Organic solvents are used in many industrial processes.
Some solvents can be environmentally hazardous. Factories using hazardous solvents may be subject to regulations concerning solvent disposal.
Alternatively or additionally, some solvents can be expensive. Factories using expensive solvents may attempt to reduce the amount of solvent consumed in production as a cost saving measure.